User talk:HaleTheKing/Archive One
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:Eternal Sterek page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 13:07, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey :3 Hey i see your still on making a few edits and i can't seem to fall asleep so would you wanna maybe RP? If your just getting off thats fine just thought ide ask c: Posted There you go i posted :3 OMG Hey Miggy, nice to see you back :D you undercover or something? *tackle hugs to the max* OMG MIIIIIIIIGSSSSSSSS YOU'RE BACK YAAAAAY *hugs* It's definitely been a while :') so many people I know are coming back I'm so happy and yes we should talk on chat soon roleplaying a monster Hey Migs :) Demi and I would like someone to help us rp a monster in our rp forum >.< do you think you could do that? If not, do you know anyone who can? Thanks ~ Oh wow So proud that you finished, yet so guilty for not being able to help as much as I thought I would OTL xD Thanks for the hard work! No need to contact others. I'll delete the pages myself :) Thanks so much for all your help so far, Miggy! Happy New Year to you and your family! <3 Brian Hi Miggy, I've just seen your page for Brian. At first we thought he wasn't claimed (and as RB your characters do still need to be claimed), but then figured out that he's basically the claim you submitted for Harrison Rockfeller a while ago. Please do notify admins of changes to claims in future, or resubmit the claim, as otherwise this could leave the claims system open to abuse. I'll allow the name change, but please do make the page/character to the letter next time to avoid any confusion. If this happens in future, I may be forced to delete the page or put it on lock down, as newer users would also be held to this standard. So this is a warning.Thanks very much :) PS: We will talk TW models sometime :D RE: Brian Actually I did check up on you. Unfortunately, I am not privy to your conversations with Demi and she has not notified the admin team. I was doing my job as RB by giving you a friendly warning that you might want to communicate any changes, as it IS my job to keep the parity of the wiki and ensure that things are being communicated. I do appreciate that you feel like I was snooping, but I happened to see it while scrolling activity, and I checked with another RB to ensure that I was being fair and to help me check up on things. I do know '''that it is just a resurrection, but at first there was some confusion, which is '''why '''I gave you a heads-up. I would appreciate it if you actually read my post and thought before sending an angry IM to me or discussed it in PM. I did all fact-checking possible, but again it's unreasonable to expect me to instantly know that you would have asked Demi. (Her having been semi-active/occassionally off due to college, and I don't trawl talk pages.) Yes you didn't do anything wrong which is why I took no action, and just let you know that you could have articulated it better. As a public forum, we just have to be clear about what we're doing/back it up. And yes, this applies to me too. (why I am saying explicity and factually, why I did/thought things.) Perhaps you could have put a note on the edit or something to inform people that you had asked Demi for permission and it was being done. As I said earlier, I am not privy to all your conversations with her and I am not a mindreader. Different timezones etc lead to a lack of communication and for that I merely asked that you make sure everybody knew about any changes :) I wasn't threatening you but doing my actual job, which as I said earlier, is ensuring that things are being done smoothly and fairly. So I don't appreciate you going off like that, when essentially all I said was "I didn't know this was being done. In future people might not understand''' (new users would definitely be pulled up if anything similar happened), so please just make sure everyone knows." It's not a big deal, but it's something that did cause confusion, all because 'you could have made a small edit to inform people. ' The one you put on his page could've been put in the edit summary when you originally edited :) I wasn't making a personal attack, just giving you a heads-up on what was going on, so that we can avoid any misunderstandings in the future. I probably could have worded it better, but I didn't do anything unreasonable or wrong when I was trying to do you a favour. RE I'm not going to write a 500 paragraphs. I want to say I'm sorry. I meant to say that it's best to put a small notice in edits in the future, and got out of hand. Yes, I was harsh and said some shitty things. Likewise, we've argued in the past. (including the previous chat debarcle) Can we just put this behind like we did last time and work together? I'm swallowing my pride and asking your help/forgiveness. I do come across as harsh at times, but I did just want to make sure everything was above board. Now we both know where we are, there's no problem. So yeah, I pass the gauntlet to you. PS: Deleted our arguments on my page for a fresh start. Would do on yours but obviously that;s your space. Opium Help Hey, So I was wondering if you could get back to me on what I can do to help with the Wikia :) OculusOpium (talk) 01:08, December 31, 2015 (UTC) twinnie sweetheart happy new year's eve <3.. i'm so proud of you for getting rb and making a strong comeback. i miss you! party hard~ Coda Hi also could you code my character page for me? I was attemping and doing okay until everything kinda fell apart...I know your busy but let me know as soon as possible. Thanks! OculusOpium (talk) 01:27, January 1, 2016 (UTC) honestly I honestly dont know what to say here... I cant tell you how great you were last year cause then it would be an essay.. and I cant even tell you how much I regard you as a friend ...so let me just keep it short and simple.. I hope 2016 bring you so much joy.. as much as 2015 did 27c801ad7425ee87f4aae15c090e89d9_bp.jpg|link=template:2016 Thanks~ Hye, just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for me on this wikia so far! I appreciate all the guidance and tips you have provided for me sense ive joined! *massive hug* Yeah I get what you mean xD HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU TOO MINTSTEREK *tackle hugs to the max*I'm definitely sure we'll be friends for a long, long time :D I'm flattered by what you said like awwwwwwwwwww migs >-< school just started so like..... blegh. I'm probably semi active now so like :c but I'll do my best to visit whenever I can. Message me on fb or messenger! I'll be able to respond to messages there :)) I love you too migs, have a good, spectacular, awesome 2016 mkay? CHAT SON!!!! Oh btw im still on chat its just my phone refreshes chat when I switch tabs so still pm or talk me im still on just me phone makes it look like im inactive. holy shit thx for the message bro, honestly meant alot :P. all that good shit right back at cha. also don't forget to post and it'd be cool if you gave me the 3 year badge man. Skype kkkkkk i left you a message concerning something really funny lol you should know where i'm coming from xx Re Happy New Years to you too Migglyhorn! I hope we can continue to grow as friends this year, as well as do everything else you said c: twinnie u there twinnie pls im going to get on chat ;=; heytwinniepie sorry to bug you love.... but are you ever gonna make your foxy fox nymph and your lion one .< Yeah it is probably because of timezones. I'd love it if we continued the sleepover, but if you find it easier to make a new thread then hy all means feel free to do so, if not then just reply to the old thread at Hecate's Cabin? Eitherway, I have to go to sleep now but I'll reply ASAP. ;) Yo! Came to say that it's okay and i posted back c: Posted :) You told me to tell you whn I psot and I just did, so yeah... GO POST! XD :) Re I have already voted on all of the Voting Rights subjects. Have a great day. Re:Sup? Sorry about that, I'm trying to get more active on here but on the 30th of June til the 21st of July I will be gone vacation. Re:Archived Hey there! Well, I've seen your message and i know I've been inactive for a whil (It has been a tough year) and I just wanted to tell you that I will no longer be inactive and that I'll use my characters. Thank you. Sonofcirce9 (talk) 19:37, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thank you, I would prefer the semiactive status. thanks. Sonofcirce9 (talk) 14:08, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Dont worry! It is completely fine. I posted back :) Animal Nymph Hey there! In line with the constant upkeep of character lists, are you still planning to make lion and fox nymphs? I'm hoping for your speedy reply. Thank you! :) Leveling Up Hi, I noticed you were leveling up users earlier. I've been on the wiki for two weeks yet my level hasn't changed. I was just wondering if there was something I did wrong or otherwise to remain at entry level. Thank you. SolitarySouls (talk) 18:21, July 11, 2016 (UTC) 'Sup How're you? EmiChannel here informing you the reason of my recent (and possibly future) inactivity. Actually, I've been trying to roleplay as Emilio Crawford, but my messages in comments do not get answered. Also, I've been trying to work in a claim for a new character, Ana Stevens, but, because of my lack of time, it doesn't get completed and gets deleted before I manage to finish it. Any suggestions on how to get this not to happen? Anyhow, greetings to you all. EmiChannel, offstage. EmiChannel (talk) 20:45, July 11, 2016 (UTC) RE: Thanks so much, and it's perfectly alright I just thought I myself was doing something wrong. I've tried to actively roleplay here lately, but it either ends with the other user agreeing and then forgetting or some other reason. Anyways thnak you again for the help. SolitarySouls (talk) 15:46, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Vacay Hai there (whether you're Brocko or Migs), hope you're having an amazing day! I've already noted this on the Users & Character list and my user page, but I'd thought I should let the only b-crat and the admin who updates the Users & Characters list know before I disappear for a whole month and a half (excuse the lazy copy and paste message x3). Starting tomorrow (July 15th), I'll be away on vacation for around one and a half months up until August 31st (but I'll probably be jetlagged the following few days afterwards D;). I'm almost certain that I won't have the chance to make any edits during that time, but I'll try to make up for the lack of edits when I get back! That is all; cheers and enjoy the rest of the summer C:! RE: Aaron Tveit I have no problem with sharing Aaron Tveit, so long as we're able to work something out to explain why they look so similar. :P Deleted Claim So there is this novice who was out fro vacation and probably forgot to put a heads-up that he's leaving for a while. Now he has this unclaimed claim and I believe that it's been deleted. I'm hoping that you bring it back. :) Oh, and btw, do all the admins and other users with higher positions get to retrieve deleted pages? Thanks! I'm really sorry for even asking you still. Actually, I asked Muse to do so, so the claim's back. Really sorry for bothering :) So. Willis. Please *pouts with puppy eyes* I know you must be super busy with college and stuff, but could we continue the Willis RP? It is seriously adorable and my heart break a little every time that the RP comes to mind, so could we at least post every now and then? Pwease? :3 Re: It's alright :) I'm having an uneventful day so far, as it is only 8am here, but thank you, hahahaha. I'm glad you'll be able to come back here eventually. I understand because my own school got really hectic last year and I was barely on 8th grade so I can't imagine how it would be at college XD Either way, I hope the best for you and congratulate you for your good grades Miggy! :3 Forums Hey, I'm an administrator of another roleplay type wiki. We are considering using the forum set up this wiki is currently using and I was wondering if you, or another administrator, could answer some questions I had and give some input. Thank you! TheAmericanDream 08:43, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Heads up Heya Emma, thanks for the heads up about the whole archive thing. I really wish I could be more active, I do, but i've been so busy with other stuff, and I feel like i've been away for so long, most of the people who I used to RP with are busy with other stuff and I'm not the best at coming up to new people and asking them to RP with me. I once even had to ask someone else to unarchive my characters at some point before. Anyways thanks for the heads up, and I might hopefully try to get back into RPing here. BizarroSantaChrist007 (talk) 08:04, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Just letting you know Finished I finished. One user contacted me, JackSilenzio. I noted on his thing to not archive his characters. He said he is coming back. Hello A) thank you B) is there anything i can do? Ive been going through the special pages, but besides categorizing pics, pages, and other categories, im at a loss. Broken Coding I was looking for someone's forum thingy, and found that http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/List:Users_%26_Characters/Dd#List the inactivity characters is broken Hey :P So I might need you clean up some stuff. Can you delete this and this along with this? Nat25 brough this to my attention, and told me to come to you to delete them. Thanks OML o.o I promised my cheeks reddened at your pun XD Hahahahaha, either way, I'm excited too! They are so cute together :3 I think I got them all I think.... To Do List So, with everything on our plates, I created this, mainly for myself, but I thought it also might be helpful for the both of us. My skype is: nat2598 Hi, sorry about my lack of activity the past few...months. Honestly, after school started for me I kind of totally forgot that I had rejoined this site, and I only remembered recently when I saw that I had a message on here while looking at another wiki >.< Uhh, I think I'm going to try to and be more active, but my workload this year is super heavy and I may only be on a few times a week. Thepersonyouleastexpect (talk) 02:10, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Wondering Seeing you are doing majority of the archiving of chars, would it be alright if I take Archived:Justin Mako cause he is the twin brother of one of my chars You can't fix me. I'm unbreakable. .The Jam Man. Sorrryyyy ;-; OH MY GOD i'm so sorry ;-; I still visit camp almost every day but i haven't edited because all my rps are inactive and i don't really know what to do about it ;-; I would really like it if you unarchive my characters and i'll try to post on somebody's character. Thanks in advance <3 ~Steven Please? Alsooo please don't give James my charrie - he's legit trying to steal it form me :( Activity I'd like to just put out a notice that I won't be as active as I can/should be? Semi-active, I think it was? I was told to IM you. Thank you <3 I'll be active! I'll try visiting everyday and if i have to gosomewere i'll just inform you <3 Thanks for the help <3 RE: Thank you !! HAI :D Hey Hey Migs :D Just saw you editing some stuff and wanted to let you know that i posted on our rp :3 You should really let me know wehn you post cause i dont noticed untul after a few days xD Archiving 26-Omega Go ahead and archive. I might be back, but not in the near future. GrazalThruka (talk) 23:02, September 24, 2016 (UTC) Posted :3 I have also posted on Chase's page :3 Tbh idk where this rp is gong but, i am very intrested to find out :D Oh also, you told me to IM you when it was time to Archive nicki's charries. While it's not time, i was hoping in about an hour (If your on) if you could do it So, what now? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Geoffrey_Carls?action=history Re Okai, now you have me confused. I'd say come on chat to talk, but I have to go, and won't be on till 11 my time, roughly 2 hours. Guidelines=blurry=not set. *sigh* Chat please ~Nat RE: Ini WB I don't know why man I think I messed up somewhere and I don't know how to fix it ;-; Please Help or get help Nin means No Incomplete Notes (talk) 16:16, September 27, 2016 (UTC) Sowwy ;.; I'm not making up excuses. No one has taught me anything. The only person who is here to teach me, is you, and even that is limited due to time zone differences. Merlin's characters should have been archived months ago, as he's been inactive for longer than 21 days. Archived=Not at camp=Not running a cabin. As for avoiding you, I am in school, and do have band for my first hour. I've gotten in trouble for being on my phone during that hour, so I can't be on at all. So I really did have to go. I'm just doing what I think is right, because no one is telling me anything. ~Nat Sorry I will take full responsibility, and maybe I'm not ready for rb. For now I won't touch anything HR, minus categorizing pics, because I can actually do that without messing up. Again, I'm sorry that you think you can't trust me. So many things have happened, many different place, IRL and on another wiki, I can't even trust myself, so... ~Nat You're the Real M.V.P I appreciate you Eternal. Nin means No Incomplete Notes (talk) 19:03, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Okai then Okai, so, after thinking (aka kicking myself up about this), I was wondering if the next time you and I are on chat together we can talk, and just go over things, and instead of throwing me into this with hardly anyone to guide me (yes, sorry I only see you about 2 hours a day, if that), maybe we can start off with something small, learn that, and move up. Okai, so I wasn't ready for major stuff like cabins (and the list too), but I know that there is other stuff I can still do, I just need to know what to do, and HOW to do it properly. Model Sharing Hey Migs, Soooo when i reserved the model Barbara Palvin, another user asked to share her with me which i really didn't mind as long as we found a reason as to why they would look alike. Now the user simply want to go on with their own plans and make the char without figuring out a reason. My question is, since the user isn't complyng with my condition to sharing is it possible for me to take back the sharing? like is it in my rights to deny the user the right to share the model anymore? Posted I posted on chase :3 hopefully you can post before you leave x3 Colton Haynes Hey! I was wondering if I could put in my username into his category as perm reserve as the user hasn't been on for 4 months. Re: Errrm sure, I don't particularly have any ideas tbh >< Hai When you have time, can you come to chat? I have some things i need to talk to you about. Thanks c: Re:Archieved Hi! I was wondering if you could reinstate you my character? I was away in Korea because my visa expired but I am back now :) Solarcat6 (talk) Chat? Can you come onto chat now? Just a few Questions So I would like to go through the entire BC, and so I don't mess up again, I'm not going to touch anything until these questions are answered. *I leave any characters where users are inactive, but not taken from the user forum correct? *What do I do with the characters that are to be moved because the user is gone? *And if it is a former Admin (I know Hydro has one, and he is gone forever), what do I do in such a situation. Re: Hi! Apologies, my characters were already returned to me. Please do not bother :) but thank you for your dedication Thank you! Solarcat6 (talk) Okai Alright, I'll be on in about an hour (9 AM central time, you can always check my page for my current time) Yay! Thanks for lettign me know hubby <3 Battle definitions By one power, do you mean an offense power, supplementary, or a defensive power, or do you mean any power list, including passive? Like, passive or traits are considered as one power. Re:Definitions Understood. Thanks, Migs! :) idk wat to put HI MIGHYUUUN, Minyeol is marked away from camp and i don't think i can handle any more spots for cabin counsellors plus minyeol doesn't also fit in the criteria and i'm so lazy forgive me for the late notice :< anyway, miss youuu! Hey Hey its Macaria, I was wondering if you would let me use your char temp page on your Katherine Char. Please and Thanks, stay safe and be awesome. LonelyMacaria (talk) 23:31, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Making sure So, I was looking at Asteria's Cabin and I noticed that Jaimee Summers is Lt. BUT, the user who owns her, User:Tyreone025 is not on the Tt list. I checked, and his last edit was January of 2016. So, by looking at the cabin list, Athalie Decoudreau would become Lt. Also noting that she is up for adoption, which I actually might take.... So I was wondering what you wanted to do with that... BR Sorry I fell asleep last night before I could judge. Do you still want me to judge groups 3 and 4? Re Okay, I'll judge it as soon as I can c: Ft a Quick Question Do you think we should add a cat guardian to the animal guardian list? I found this source and idk how reliable it is but it says here that they were linked to Hecate. Post On Ari and Hunter c: I have been archived but I am back! 00:15, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey Can you please help me out with something. My claim info isn't there. 07:13, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Facebook Hey, Migs! :) I messaged you the announcement on FB! Sorry it took so long! >~< Hai Hai Hey Sterek love I'm so sorry you had to go to the trouble of rearchiving some of my characters. I tried multiple times to make it on to get the message out that I fried my computer but the page would never load to let me do so. I'm gonna try and be more active (I hope) in the future now that I have a new computer. Work will still put a damper on it but I'll do my best. No rush on un-archiving anything quite yet as I'm still not fully sure who where and what I'm desiring to do now that I'm able to access the wiki again. But thanks and I'll give you a heads up when I make a full decision ^-^ Lots of love, Yuky-chan Yukaronachan (talk) 03:20, October 26, 2016 (UTC) i've posted! x3 Hai Migs! I have posted on our rps and yasss i think we should rp them at the Halloween party. By the way, is there a limit on how many chars we can rp on the party thing? Round 3 Format Hey Migs! For the pair battle, would you like teams to combine both of their characters' moves into one post, or for each team member to post for their individual character? Also, bona fortuna (or, actually, since this is Greek mythology, καλή τύχη xD) to you and Broken!! I'm looking forward to the interesting battle between rainbow star cobras and storm death hawks! :D 03:03, October 29, 2016 (UTC) YASSSSS We need to RP Willis in the party. Btw, when could you get on chat to plan our charries? o.o Re: Hey I'm gonna try and be semi-active but with work it wont be super easy to be on all the time. And on top of that I have other wikias I have to try and be active with too. I'm gonna try to check in at least every 2 or so days. So maybe semi-active status would be best. Thanks ^-^ Yukaronachan (talk) 03:46, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Posted Hai Migs c: So i posted on Chase but, apparently you haven't posted on Katherine yet. I belive you told me you did but, when i checked, i couldn't see any post >.< So yea, It's your turn to post :3 God/Goddess of the Month Hey Migs! I noticed that the December edition of the GOTM contest is up right now, but it's still November xD We're also missing our July 2016 GOTM contest entry on the page, since it was shifted to the August 2016 entry. Is this how GOTM usually runs, with the winner for the next month (ex: December) determined a month early (ex: November)? Just checking, since I've been doing the past few GOTM pages but I wasn't sure if I was running it the way we usually did ^v^ Thanks! 21:18, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Can i? Hai Migs, i was wondering if i could actually join the wolf pack thing you had planned? If not it's fine cause it's your thing but, since we talked about it last i kinda made myself wanna join xD Husband Hubby, could you maybe get on chat to talk rn?? :3 Re: Sup? Hey Sterek, sorry I took so long, but I just saw this now! XD Thing is, I relocated to a new account under User:TheRebelOfSlytherin so I didn't recieve the message, it was only as I was randomly lurking around activity did I find the the message. I intend to re-join the wiki again, things have just been busy, hope you understand :) Re: Activity Yeah, I think I'd like to go fresh. Can you delete the character, but not the photos? I plan to re-use Min Hyuk Kang as a model. Month categories Do you want me to look at the characters under the users marked as officially inactive? Hey Could you get on now for the little meeting thing you wanted with me? Categories among other things *So, I think I've gotten all of the characters, I'll go through them in another month because there were many who were just a few weeks off... *Is there anything else you'd like me to do? *This also happened, and your comments and personal feel on it would be wonderful :) Me again So, Audrey was wondering if she could vote. Her other account, User:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh was a level five, and according to my knowledge, that would have carried over. In addition, if this is correct, she has yet to have her forum moved over as well. Re, re Yea, I can move it over. I'll IM her, but yesterday she seemed cool that she could vote, so I'll leave her a lvl 5 unless she tells me otherwise. Also, she wanted to delete a character... 'note:'I fixed it while writing this >.> And thanke for talking to Brocky :) Hello Hello! It's me, Jack. Yeah, I'm sorry for unable to announce my inactivity here, since I have exams coming. I might be back in December though, so is it ok if you restore my characters back? Once again, I'm sorry and thank you for informing me this. JackSilenzio (talk) 05:29, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Wondering Hey, I was wondering if there was anything I could help you with Re: First 20? How many do we have??????!!!!!!????? Anyways, want me to go alphabetical? Powers for my character. Hey Sterek I have a question. Sylvio technically was made more than nine months ago but I took a giant dissappearance so would I count him as having the nine month powers or do I just start over on the month powers? o.o Thanks for everything you've been doing to help me out. Yukaronachan (talk) 04:17, November 16, 2016 (UTC) Aglaeas' Cabin So, Aglaea's Cabin has a priest, but he's not on the main cabin list, so I didn't put him on the Aglaea's Cabin Photo Album. Idk if you want me to keep it that way or change it... oml hubby are you active rn? ^^^Title :3 <3 OML I DID NOT KNOW I am so sorry!Happy Birthday hubby! I hope you spend a great time with the ones you love and make it a memorable day. Have a great time! -Your Hubby *throws confetti* Happy belated birthday, Migs! Darn it, I got here just a few hours too late xD But I hope you had a fantastic birthday day and that you'll continue to have a fantastic year! 18:34, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Apologizes I've been sick the past few days, otherwise the photo albums would have been done by now, but I swear I'll start on them again later tonight or tomorrow during one of my classes. Looks at other IM's, Happy belated Birthday :) Taylor Bayle I know this user personally, he's never coming back, so you can actually delete him if you so choose. Like I said, he has NO intention of coming back to camp. He's also left ARP, and barely talks to me... :Adeline Schulten To be archived, the user last edited in 2015 :Anton Troy Same thing :Apate Cabin List I edited this, if you want to look over it then please do, but I just moved the ones where the users are marked as gone, and then those three... Re: Getting Arrested Don't worry, Migs, I'll bail you out of jail when the police finally catch up to you! It might take me a few days to book an international flight, though, and I don't have much money of my own right now, so please do your best to remain a good citizen for the next few years xD 17:58, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Old user So, looking at the Aphrodite Cabin list, I found that is not on the Ss list. I don't know what you want to do about that. I'll leave his character,Reese Davis on the Cabin List for now. adopting erin someone told me to come to you because birdofwinter wasnt available. so is erina still up for adoption? if so, can i adopt her? Jackerwocky (talk) 20:03, November 26, 2016 (UTC) The section pretty much now reserved for questions and such Aristaeus' Cabin has a red linked Lt. When it gets dealt with I'll do the cabin photo album Demeter's Cabin, Same thing ARIGATO GUZAIMASHITA Miggy guapo thank you very very very much!!!! I don't know what to say. Basta, saaallaaammmaaattuuunnnn!!!!! :D :D :D :D P.S. Parang di naman ata makatotohana yung cnabi tungkol saken xD About other Characters Hey Sterek I forgot to ask about this. Lilliana was never archived and Lillit was never rearchived when I left, Lilliana was BC and Lillith was a Child of Hecate. I noticed there pages were intact which is perfectly fine because I do intend to continue to use both of them. I just wanted to make sure it was known and also that you knew I still wanted them as part of my roster. Thats about it. Thanks for your time. Yukaronachan (talk) 05:50, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey? Hey it's Aria, I'm wondering if you can get on chat whenever you're not busy with anything, i need to talk to you about my idea of the Fates, because i have no other way to put it. Please and thanks. Nata reminded me It did reach the margin of 3 earlier that day, if just wasn't closed quickly enough, but it /did/ hit that point. It took Nata pointing it out to remember that. Again, my apologies, WOOOOOO Yay! So, I finally finished all the cabin lists, and the photo albums... I know you said to do only half of them, but I thought I'd save you some work, plus I have nothing else to do... Anyways, I asked Wolfie what I should do when I finish all the cabins, and he said I should add all the models. I was wondering if I should start with the inactive users, and let the active users add their own unless they ask for help, (such as Shade asking me to). OH, and I'm also coding the 'Banned Face Claims' for Wolfie, so /please/ try not to touch it unless you have to :) Thanks Re: Yea, that's fine, I'm almost done, and maybe you can take a peek at it then? I escaped the light and darkness set me free. (talk) Miggles, I have a question and a request that I want to pose to you though I am unsure of if you are able to fulfill it. Lilith Merina has a sister who was owned by an older user Hidden Realm. I looked into it and her page has been archived. I was wondering if it would be possible to unarchive her and transfer her into my custody or not. Let me know either way if you would it would be greatly appreciated. Yukaronachan (talk) 21:59, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Heya! So, I was wondering if you wanted me to start going down the HR list, and start handing out year badges. That list has been up for a while tbh... Plus I know a better way to keep track of people who's wiki BD's are coming up! Anyways, let me know please~ Battle Royale Round 4 Hey hey Migs! Can June and I create the round 4 page for the battle royale? Honestly, I don't know if anyone's still interested in judging it, but I'd like to finish the tournament if at all possible :D Peace and love, 18:35, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Re: Battle Royale Hey Migs! Thank you for voting for me!!! I'll let June and Broken know about the prizes! c: Yay omg I've already updated the Banned Face Claims page c: Wait, what's next again? xD Re Yeah I will try but I'm on vacation overseas like I said ages ago to you so it might not happen as often. Es tut mir leid Hubbyboo! I still do not know the name for my char but I will think about it :D Either way, I do have some ideas about the history, although it looks really good! It's okay, everything is. Just wondering, when could you get on chat so we can discuss the history? Re: Hübsch hubby... I wasn't on at the moment (as a matter of fact, it was 1 am for me lol), but I am now, can you still get on? i don't want a lot for christmas just permission to use your coding heh. Belated merry christmas btw <3 hope you had a good one Ps. I got info about my Japanese host fam last week :D i was thrilled omfg Which part of China? Tho i only know shanghai and chengdu (cause pandas) have a safe flight and trip too okei Dankee and ye im in the middle of preparations of the trip right now hehe As per your request Heres a compiled list of my characters: Sylvio, Lilith, Lilliana and then Meguma Ryokashi who is currently in claims. Yukaronachan (talk) 18:06, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Posted c: Hi migs! Just wanted to let you know that i have posted on all our rps. Dase, Kateron, and Oli/Jasper - soon to be Olasper xD jk jk. anyhow yea i posted on those. I use Grammarly!!! Okai, so, looking at the powersets, a lot of them have spelling and grammar errors, and it's bugging the heck out of me. Can I go through and fix them? If you want an example, I went through the Notus powerset on my sandbox wiki, and found many errors. (Hyphens mainly) but also a double word. Please let me know ASAP! Totally bare with me I think we should use this template to everyone at least once at the beginning of the year as a formal way of making sure everything is correct. Again, it's formal. /me is totally willing to start it and do it * RE: FCs Yeah, I'd forgotten to tell you, but I'm not keeping Aaron nor Kiara. :) Hi! Can we talk as soon as you're on? It's not very important, but important for me nonetheless. Yes Yes, to both. Well, kinda, to the first. I had decided a name for my char but I forgot it today :P To the second question, about the adventures and whatnot, ABSOLUTELY YES. We should come up with an interesting plot for both of them so the rp has a sort of guideline if that makes sense and is okay with you. :) Heyyyy So, could you get on chat anytime soon really quickly to see about the adventure? RE: Nah, this is good for me XD I need to RP with more than my close friends from DARP so... "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 20:57, January 1, 2017 (UTC)